


Viktor is Definitely Not Afraid of Horror Movies

by mismatched_ideas



Series: It's Easier With You [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, New York City AU, Scary Movies, and also doesn't like people know, viktor is easily scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: Viktor definitely isn't afraid of horror movies. Why would he have planned a scary movie party if he was?





	Viktor is Definitely Not Afraid of Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/gifts), [Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/gifts).



> Alternate title: Yuuri is a damn film snob
> 
> Bases on this prompt [ X ](https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/149011905058/imagine-your-otp)
> 
> Warning: Because this happens before SLDC Yuri P. will be referred to with he/him/his.

This had been a bad idea on his part. A really bad idea. Sometimes he just didn’t think through his choices ahead of time. Now he was wishing he’d been thinking this through.

Viktor and Yuuri had claimed the couch and Viktor was glad for it, nobody else could see him but Yuuri. Mila was sitting in a chair and Yurio was leaned against the couch. Georgi had been in the other chair next to Mila but he’d left about forty minutes into their first movie, a pretty bad American one, saying he’d had enough for the night. Viktor had felt confident after that one and when Mila smirked and brought out her selection, another American horror movie called The Conjuring, he felt fine. 

He was soon distinctly not fine. At one point Yuuri had to take off his engagement ring after expressing concern for the shape of the ring and also for his bones. Still, he let Viktor squeeze his hand without any complaint.

This horror movie marathon had been Viktor’s idea. He knew Mila and Yurio weren’t afraid of horror movies so he asked them to bring their favorite scary movies. Of course, Viktor had told them not to bring and Russian horror movies because, for some reason, he assumed American ones would be less scary. He was wrong.

Georgi had been allowed to pick the first one because he was terrified of everything in the horror genre so of course, he’d picked something relatively tame. But now Mila and Yurio’s picks were up and Viktor was not prepared. 

Sure, he knew he wasn’t a fan of horror movies but he’d thought he could handle it. Also, he was really betting on Yuuri being more afraid of these movies than he was. But instead, his fiancé seemed unconcerned with the frankly very concerning things happening on screen.

He even snorted when Yurio pulled out a movie called The Ring.

“Is that really the American version?” He raised an eyebrow, “You’re going to make me watch that?”

Viktor and Yurio both gapped at Yuuri, both because of his sudden rudeness but also because neither had pegged him as someone who would care much about which version of a horror movie they saw. 

“I only own this one.” Yurio finally said, “Do you have a problem with that?” 

“Wait here.” Yuuri stood, leaving Viktor alone in the dark with the only person who knew how very afraid he was of horror movies. He’d told Mila that was in the past, he’d been younger then, and that he’d be fine but now she was smirking at him from her chair. 

“What?” Viktor asked, trying not to think about how dark it was in the room.

“Are you going to be okay?” Mila asked, even though there was little actual concern in her voice. 

“I’m fine. I don’t know why you’re asking.”

Yuuri returned with two DVDs in hand and an almost condescending satisfaction on his face. 

“Don’t worry, they have subtitles.” He put one of the cases down, “But I think we should start with The Grudge.”

“Hey,” Yurio complained, “this was supposed to be my pick.”

“Then you should have picked a better movie.” As it started Yuuri plopped down next to Viktor, Yurio gaping at the black haired man. 

About half way through the movie Viktor didn’t know who he hated more, Yurio or his fiancé. He knew he hated this movie. Firstly, it hardly seemed fair that these people were dying when they’d done nothing wrong. Secondly, it was fucking scary and he didn’t want to watch it anymore. He really should have researched scary movies so he knew better which he should say no to.

Like anything from Japan, apparently. 

He was so glad when that cursed movie finally ended, only to remember that Yuuri had brought out two movies. 

And that was how he ended up scared to the point of tears, wishing he’d thought through his plans more. Or made sure his cute fiancé wasn’t a damn horror movie fanatic and some sort of fearless monster who’s favorite movie was apparently this horrible movie about cursed video tapes. Viktor was just glad they didn’t use VHS tapes anymore, otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to watch movies again for months. 

“Man, I’m tired.” He announced loudly when the movie was finally, _finally_ , over. “This was a great time but I’m going to get ready for bed. I’ll see you both later.”

\---

Yuuri stirred sometime around 3 am and noticed Viktor wasn’t in bed anymore. He moved to get out of bed and yelped out a string of curses when his foot touched something that was definitely a person.

For a moment he resigned himself to dying by the hands of whatever maniac was sitting next to his bed only to sigh when Viktor apologized quietly. 

He sighed before leaning to turn the light on. He was shocked to see his fiancé looking at him with wide, glassy eyes. 

“Viktor, what’s wrong?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” He murmured as Yuuri slid out bed to join him on the floor. 

“Why?” Viktor shook his head. “Come on, what is it?”

“You’ll make fun of me.”

“No I won’t, come on.” He put an arm around the older man’s shoulders, pulling him close. “You can talk to me.”

“I don’t like horror movies.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow, “Yours were really scary.” 

“Viktor…” Yuuri sighed, smiling. “Why did you plan a scary movie night if you don’t like scary movies?”

Viktor was quiet for a while before admitting, “I thought you’d be more scared of them and you’d think I was cool for not being scared of them.”

Yuuri bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing. “Viktor, you’re really silly.”

“I didn’t know how scary American horror movies were. Or Japanese horror movies. I thought Russian ones were the scariest so I told the others not to bring those but I was wrong and now I can’t sleep. The thing in The Grudge made such a horrible noise!” Viktor turned to look at Yuuri, pouting when he saw the other man trying not to laugh. “You said you wouldn’t laugh.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t believe you would plan a scary movie party just to try and look cool.” He nuzzled into Viktor’s neck, making the other man giggle even though he wanted to be angry at his fiancé’s laughter. “If it makes you feel better, The Ring scared me so bad the first time I saw it that I couldn’t sleep for days. The only reason I finally went to sleep was because I was too tired to stay awake.”

“When was that?” Viktor asked and Yuuri mumbled out his answer to quite for Viktor to hear. “What was that?”

“I was nine.”

“Nine!” Viktor huffed. “That doesn’t make me feel better. And why were you watching that movie at nine.”

“I watched The Grudge when I was six.” Viktor gave him a horrified look but Yuuri only shrugged, “That’s what happens when you have an older sister who loves horror movies.”

Viktor groaned, “I’m really glad I didn’t suggest this while I was staying in Hasetsu, then.”

Yuuri laughed, pulling Viktor’s head into his lap so he could play with the older man’s hair.

“Don’t worry, Viktor, I know all the secrets to keeping the evil spirits away. I’ll protect you from them.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Am not.” Yuuri began braiding the longer bits of Viktor’s hair. 

“Are too.” Viktor murmured, the rhythm of Yuuri’s hands already making him feel sleepy. 

“Am not. I would never do that.” Yuuri continued his work, humming quietly until Viktor finally fell asleep. He leaned down to kiss Viktor’s hair before doing his best to pick up his fiancé without disturbing his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been kind of MIA. I was busy this weekend getting all my hw done because Persona 5 came out in the US and I was so excited to get it on Tuesday. I may have played it the entire day on Wednesday. Also, I've had some writer's block.


End file.
